This invention relates to educational devices for teaching numbers, counting and the like, and, more particularly, is directed to a teaching device that includes stimuli for a plurality of perceptual senses.
The learning of numbers and counting is one of the most important fundamentals of education, and the instant invention is directed to a teaching aid for facilitating the teaching of numbers, counting and the like, to make the educational experience relatively interesting and enjoyable and, therefore, efficient, especially in view of the relatively short attention span of young children, say in the age range of from three and one-half to five years. Several prior art devices for teaching numbers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,228,391, 3,357,116, and 3,811,205; however, none of the prior art devices provides a teaching aid in accordance with the instant invention which is capable of stimulating a plurality of the user's senses while actively using the device.